


i want you (to want to say yes)

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Canon Universe, Consensual Kink, Cuddling, Dom Hux/Sub Kylo/Switch Rey, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Kink Jitters, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: Hux has an idea. It's new and different and sonotpragmatic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Knight_of_Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cookies/pseuds/Knight_of_Cookies) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> For my darling Knight. I couldn't not post something for you, though I know it's not quite as developed as I'd wanted it to be. I hope you don't mind if I put up an additional chapter later on this month to fill out the other aspects of your prompt.

Weight shifted on the bed. Kylo felt Rey stretch and move from next to him, sighed as her fingers grazed down his face and neck in feathery motions. It was still early. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Not while he could still smell the soap Rey used to wash with. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. Kylo reached to the other side of the bed, confirming what he’d thought initially. It was empty, the blankets carefully moved so they wouldn’t shift off of the other inhabitants. Hux had already gotten up. The faint sound of the vent from the refresher thrummed through his quarters. 

“It is,” Rey replied. Her voice was nearly as low from sleep as his. Her hand pulled away from where it had traced along his chest. Kylo frowned and started to roll to follow her. He didn’t get to move far as Rey’s bare legs slid over his and her weight pinned his hips down.

A low hum of content rose from Kylo’s throat as she straddled his hips. His hands fit so well on the swell of muscle of her thighs, and he toyed with the edge of Hux’s dress shirt she wore. “Now it’s a good one,” Kylo commented. One thumb swiped along the smooth fabric of her underwear. 

“Ky,” Rey warned. His fingers ceased their advancing. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” he said. His intentions were clear and pressing tightly against the fabric of his briefs. Rey shifted atop him only adding to his torment. She didn’t even react to his retort; she was distracted by something else. 

Kylo peeled one eye open. The false morning from the track ceiling lights still burned plenty at his eye and he squinted. Rey was rifling through the cabinet over the bed. Kylo was merely in her way. 

“What’re you doing?” he said, closing his eyes once more. She paused in her rummaging.

“We were going to do the thing today. You remember. Hux’s idea?” 

He didn’t recall at first, his lips dipping into a pout as he thought. Yesterday. Last night. What had they discussed? Kylo remembered the illegal brandy Rey had smuggled aboard, the taste of it on Hux’s skin, and the quiet way the liquor had softened Hux’s usual demeanor to something akin to sweet. 

Then he recalled the idea that Hux had presented, the tinge of red on his cheeks that wasn’t solely from the brandy. Kylo felt a flush tint his own face and ears. Rey slid off of his hips, sinking back down next to Kylo. The sides of her fingers ran down his cheek. “We don’t have to,” she said quietly. 

“I know that,” he replied. “I don’t- I’m not upset. I’m fine giving it a try.” Looking up at the ceiling still had him squinting against the light. 

“But you’re nervous.” It was a statement, not a question. Kylo swallowed his response. As if to save him from answering, the ‘fresher door opened. He took advantage of Hux entering the bedroom again to avoid looking at the satin cords in Rey’s palms. 

Kylo swept past his boyfriend, giving him the same “morning” greeting he’d given Rey, and entered the refresher. Having the door slide shut behind him didn’t stop the pulse of worry he could sense from Rey, but it at least put her out of his view for a few moments. Worse though was the half-murmured conversation that seeped through the durasteel walls. Going through his morning ablutions took no time at all and before he really  _ wanted _ to, he was trading places with Rey. 

Of course by the time he left the ‘fresher Hux had gotten dressed and made the bed, its corners sharp and pillows perfectly fluffed. There was nothing like a perfectly tidied room to unsettle one’s stomach. Why would they try--

It didn’t feel right to--

This was Hux’s quarters for crying out loud, not some back room in a brothel. Sure, sex was one thing. But to just… do something so obviously laced with sexual connotations in the same space where they had breakfast was surreal. It didn’t make sense. And it certainly didn’t mesh with Kylo’s expectation of the man who lived and breathed routine, order, and pragmatism.

Then again, dating two Force users wasn’t exactly routine, orderly, or pragmatic. 

Kylo could feel Hux’s eyes on him as he rummaged through the bottom drawer for fresh clothes. “We don’t have to do it,” Hux said.

Oh good. It wasn’t just him obsessing over it. Kylo twisted his head to look at Hux as he tugged on pants. That was when he saw the set of Hux’s jaw and the tension pulling at his shoulders. Armitage Hux didn’t show weakness but just now Kylo could recognize discomfort making its way past his facade. 

Kylo swallowed and forced himself to look back down at the shirt he was about to pull on. “Get out of your own head,” he growled with a bit more force than intended. Hux snorted. Embarrassment was difficult for the man to get past especially if he wasn’t even admitting it. And if they didn’t at least try what he’d suggested, Hux would be even harder to get to open up in the future. They didn’t always have contraband brandy around to do the trick.

Tossing his shirt onto the bed, Kylo walked over to where Hux was sulking at his desk. Resting under his palms at his back was the cord. He wasn’t looking at it, staring down at the ground instead. Kylo murmured a soft “hey.” It attracted Hux’s eyes alone. His face was still directed downwards. 

“Hey,” Kylo repeated. His arms looped around Hux’s waist. Hux remained ramrod stiff though his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. 

“I think it’s kinda hot,” Kylo murmured. He dipped his head to mouth at the skin behind Hux’s ear. Hux didn’t groan like he sometimes did, but Kylo did hear his fingers shifting on the desk behind him. 

“You wanna tie me up. Not to fuck but just to look at. An art project just for you and Rey,” Kylo continued. 

Hux let out what a lesser man might call a whimper. And nodded. “I do,” he replied hoarsely. 

Kylo grinned despite the fluttering still in his stomach. “Right here.”

“Right here,” Hux echoed. 

“Right now?” Kylo’s teeth clamped onto Hux’s soft skin. 

“Get Rey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second part of this fic is finally completed. Apologies, Knight, for taking so long to finish!! I hope that I've hit the notes you wanted to see.

It made sense to start with the rope, but Kylo was far too jumpy as soon as the initial blood rush subsided. Too much time had passed while they had waited for Rey to finish up in the bathroom. Now Rey combed her fingers through Kylo’s hair as they sat on the edge of the bed together while Hux paced and passed the cord from one hand to another. 

“See, it’s not really comfortable for anyone,” Hux said for the third time in as many minutes. 

Rey glowered up at him. Her fingernails continued their soft, deliberate motions against Kylo’s scalp even as her eyes threw daggers at their boyfriend. “Stop saying that,” she insisted. Twisting to regard Kylo, she clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. She was thinking. 

“I think we’re all making this into too much of a production,” Rey said.

Hux nodded. “Yes, we should hold off-”

“Not what I meant,” Rey interrupted. Her thumb curled just a bit too sharply into the flesh of Kylo’s scalp. He winced. “Give me a minute, then you can take the reigns again.” Hux threw one hand up and threw himself roughly into his desk chair. All of the softness from Rey’s motions was lost. 

Kylo wanted to echo Hux’s sigh, but Rey had captured his chin with her other hand. “Handsome-” she called Kylo that usually just before she asked him to do him a favor or when she wanted him to lift off his mask for a kiss “-can you close your eyes for me?”

“Oddly enough I don’t think him being unable to see us is going to put him in the mood,” Hux remarked from his corner. Kylo complied and threw a rude hand motion at Hux for good measure. Rey’s soft touches renewed their motions, now cascading down from his hair onto his eyelids and cheekbones. 

He sat there for a few minutes, the quiet movements and caresses coaxing him into a gentle haze of  _ this is nice. _ Every so often he would feel Rey move on the mattress and her hands would relocate slightly to a new position on his neck or shoulders. There was a moment where she murmured something to Hux, but the exact words were lost on Kylo as he leaned into the next cascade of her fingernails. 

“Sit up just a bit more,” Rey said into his ear. His hair fluttered softly with her breath. 

Kylo hummed in agreement, and after he moved accordingly there was a silky cloth being wrapped gently around his eyes. Cracking one eye open, he could just spy a bit of red hair underneath the bottom edge of the blindfold. “...Sneaky,” Kylo commented. He was distracted from further remarks as Rey had pulled his sleeve up in order to drag her nails with just a hint of pressure against his skin. It was blissful and distracted from Hux messily knotting the cloth against the side of his head. 

“Comfortable?” Rey asked. Kylo nodded lazily. Despite what Hux had thought, the lack of sight - along with Rey’s constant touch - had lulled him into a far more relaxed state than he had been when they were simply staring nervously at one another. 

When one of them, possibly Rey, started to unfasten his shirt Kylo initially stiffened. But then Hux’s low voice was in his ear and the bed was bending under his weight as Hux rested a palm on Kylo’s thigh. He moved his thumb in soothing circles. It wasn’t quite as gentle as Rey’s motions had been, but the softness was out of Hux’s usual character and Kylo acquiesced to having his top removed. That exposed more skin for Rey’s hands to work at. 

Hux was still letting Rey lead. As she returned once more to kneed at Kylo’s shoulders, Kylo felt Hux leave them alone once again. Part of him wanted to try and discern what Hux was doing, but mostly Kylo was preoccupied with enjoying his blindfolded massage. 

“You’re not going to let me just sit here and bask in this all day now are you?” Kylo murmured as Rey worked at a knot in his right shoulder. 

“That’s well within my prerogative,” Rey replied. 

“But no,” Hux answered. He’d returned once more to stand near Kylo. “Please stand back whenever Rey’s finished.” 

Rey planted a kiss in the hollow between Kylo’s shoulder blades. “I think that’s my cue,” she said with a laugh. 

Kylo reached up to untie the blindfold. Hux stopped him with a touch of his hand. “Ah-ah-ah. You can leave that.” 

Back on his feet, Kylo waited for his next direction. He heard Rey sliding off of the bed as well. Once she padded away, he lost the ability to tell what she was doing. Kylo was directed by Hux’s hands to carefully step forward, towards the closet if his sense of direction was still to be trusted. 

“Down.”

The simple command started up a sensation of thrill that Kylo was beginning to associate with their intimate time together, particularly with Hux. Kneeling to one knee and then the other, Kylo found himself atop something soft - pillows? A spare comforter? It provided a welcome buffer from the narrow pile of Hux’s carpet that tended to dig harshly into one’s knees. 

Hux’s knuckles ran down Kylo’s jaw, not quite as soft as Rey’s touches earlier but still comforting. “You’ll say something if you feel uncomfortable? Or woozy?” Hux asked. Kylo nodded once. 

“Good.”

There was another beat before Hux gave his next direction. Kylo dutifully raised his arms and just before he had time to wonder where Rey was in all of this, he felt her hands clasping his. “Don’t want these to drop,” she teased. Kylo smiled. 

Hux passed the cord around Kylo’s middle, looping it in some way to pull snugly against his ribcage. Rey squeezed her hands. “Good?” she pressed. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Kylo said, exasperated. Hux swatted the back of his head lightly. It knocked the blindfold askew and he had to loosen his grip on the cord to tug it back into place. 

“Be nice,” Rey said, and Kylo wasn’t sure which of the two of them she was speaking to. Hux had made his second pass of the rope around his chest and had doubled it back to secure around the top of Kylo’s chest. He could feel the line that sat atop his spine and wriggled until Hux smoothed it to sit properly. 

The pressure of the rope wasn’t inconsequential. Kylo could still breathe, but the slowly-forming harness was surprisingly rigid already. Another reverse-direction pass had Hux pausing once more. 

“You already look… stunning,” Hux murmured directly into Kylo’s ear. Kylo didn’t have the chance to reply as Hux moved right back into instructing him to let his arms drop again. Rey let go of one of his hands, keeping the one closest to her still in her grip. Kylo relished in the slow thrum of his heartbeat suddenly so very apparent in his ears and the warmth coiling in his gut. A little bit of praise went far when they were all so focused on this little scene they were building. 

With his arms down, Hux crossed the next length of cord over Kylo’s shoulder to his front, down and under the base of the harness, and back up. Each time that he had to cross the rope over another section, Hux’s motions were slow and careful. The thick cord wasn’t scratchy, but it was still fairly rough. And Kylo didn’t quite want to be scratched by Hux’s nails as he made each crossover. Scratching was more Rey’s fascination and usually that was when she was underneath one of the others. 

Unexpectedly, Hux pressed a kiss into Kylo’s shoulder as he once more brought the rope to Kylo’s back. Then he was back to work, securing the remaining tail down and around the section there. Rey squeezed Kylo’s hand. 

Hux tugged one final time on the knot he’d last made. “Perfection.” Kylo preened. Rey moved to see both sides better, though she still hadn’t let go of Kylo to do so. Her thumb was rubbing the back of his hand every so often. 

“You’re not going to add anything more?” she pressed. 

Somehow, even with the blindfold on, Kylo could sense Hux stiffening next to him. “I, ah, haven’t learned any other ties,” Hux admitted. Rey giggled and Kylo cracked a small smile as well. 

“For next time, then,” Rey said. Kylo more than expected her to follow up with a nervous question of if there would be a next time, but thankfully it seemed that his partners had finally accepted that he was indeed alright with what they had started. 

He leaned over until he could press against Hux. “Can I see the final result?” 

“Of course,” Rey answered. 

Hux carded one hand through Kylo’s hair. “I rather like that you can’t see. It’s for myself. And Rey, of course,” Hux said. Kylo stifled a shudder that sought to trail down his spine. He hadn’t thought about it like that, but as soon as Hux said so he understood what the man meant and why he said no. 

“Rey could take pictures?” Hux offered in compromise. Kylo nodded. Rey’s hand dropped from his and he immediately missed its warmth. The chill in the room was starting to get to him just slightly without his shirt. 

He felt Hux’s fingertips under his chin, moving his head just so. “I stand by my previous statement. You look stunning,” Hux purred. He captured Kylo’s lips in a kiss which the latter returned eagerly once he felt it. “Thank you,” Hux said quietly. 

“Thank  _ you _ for sharing this with us,” Kylo replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll get to see Kylo all tied up soon, I promise.
> 
> This story is part of **[the LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)** , whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
